1. Field
Embodiments relate to a tray for a microwave oven which receives high frequencies to generate heat and a microwave oven having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a microwave oven is an apparatus which radiates high frequencies to the inside of a cooking chamber and causes rotation and vibration of water molecules within food using the high frequencies to cook the food using frictional heat between the water molecules.
Since heating using the microwave oven causes dryness due to evaporation of moisture and does not cause browning, a tray for a microwave oven and an electric heater for grills are used in order solve such problems.
A tray for a microwave oven includes a heat generator to absorb high frequencies to generate heat, and is generally manufactured by attaching rubber ferrite to the bottom surface of a tray made of a metal. Rubber ferrite is formed by mixing ferrite powder absorbing high frequencies to generate heat with an organic material, such as rubber. Rubber ferrite is molded to have a shape corresponding to the lower surface of a tray for a microwave oven, and is then attached to the lower surface of the tray for a microwave oven, thereby being used as a heat generator to heat the tray for a microwave oven.
Since the above-described conventional heat generator used in the tray for microwave oven includes rubber, if the tray for microwave oven is heated to a high temperature of 200° C. or more, the conventional heat generator may easily melt or be damaged. Therefore, if the tray for microwave oven is formed of rubber ferrite is used, the microwave oven is heated such that the temperature of the tray for a microwave oven is kept less than 200° C. However, it may be difficult to form a grill mark on food through grilling at such a temperature.